A New Spin
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: Lost. Thrown into a world unknown to him, foreign in every way, and on the brink of death. Princess Celestia never expected a such a bizarre guest to simply pop into her kingdom. AN: A oneshot parallel to Singing Down The Road. The first story actually set in Equestria, about time! Rated M for violence and language.


Soreness. Aching. Pressure, hard to breathe. Bleeding, definitely wounded. Dying. That was the condition of the small pony before Princess Celestia and her Royal Guards. A star patterened beanie with two holes for his mane to stick out of, almost like small horns or extra ears. A cutie mark of a horseshoe with a one of every type of pony that ran in the center. He came out of a strange spiral, yet unlike a portal, but a whirlpool of space that spat him out. He was frightened. Terrified, unaware of where he was, or what even happened to him. The Royal Guards approached him carefully, but Princess Celestia could see it from her throne. The pony stared right at her, glared at her, feigned anger to intimidate. She didn't feel threatened at all. Only remorse and pity for this pathetic sight.

"What is the meaning of this! Who are you? We can help you if you need it, and you clearly do."

Panting. Wheezing. He coughed as he dragged himself back, hind legs not moving in the slightest.

"... Hah... Hah... Where am I...? What is this...?"

He had already been crying for sometime past the blood and open wounds. Odd holes, gashes, bruises and a whole hoof missing. Severed. Princess Celestia heard his voice and knew, he was very young. Was this a pony who suffered so under her careful rule? No, nopony would ever be in such a condition, neither she or any of the princesses would allow it. She then approached him as he mumbled incoherently under his breath. The blood loss was getting to him. There was a spray can of some kind that he prodded at with his hoof.

"... Gotta... Back... Parts... Have to... For Gyro... I'm so sorry..."

Princess Celestia drew as close as she could, but froze as he lifted a hoof with a gasp. He was fast, even in his weakened state. His eyes widened as he nearly fell back.

"BACK! Stay! Back! I'm warning you! Don't... D-Don't come any closer..."

He whined more so than threatened her. Like a colt cornered in a dark alley by himself, his voice cracked, he even swayed side to side. She frowned at him with subtle sympathy.

"Please. You need help. Tell me, what's the matter, how did yo-"

She took a step forward. Carefully and calmly, yet felt something whiz past her head. A guard shouted out.

"He just shot a... Hoof clip!? How?! Ah! Protect the Princess!"

She glanced to the guard and shook her head.

"No! Wait! He's, scared. He just needs to calm down, and think rationally!"

She looked back to the pony with his hoof up. Stumbling, stuttering, shaking with fear she thought. He was scared, but he aimed, with determination. She took another careful step.

"Let us help you... What-"

"I SAID GET BACK! I'LL ACTUALLY SHOOT YOU THIS TIME!"

She stopped and watched him. The negativity in his mind, the hate in his eyes, the anger in his heart. It was all too great to simply hide under the radar. This pony wasn't from Equestria. She sighed and lowered herself.

"My name is, Princess Celestia. You're in the land of Equestria, you're among friends. Please, calm down, try to see this from a better point of view."

His eyes only sharpened. She began to realize that he wasn't just scared. He was, ready for something. He coughed as a thin hoof clip lifted from the hoof and spun at and amazing speed.

"Princess... Presidents... You political leaders, all say the same thing... I can't be pulled into another lie... I'm tired of all your lying!"

"I'm not lying. If I wanted you harmed, it would already be done, you're dying..."

She drew closer as she spoke softer.

"The safety of my kingdom is my priority, but that doesn't mean somepony has to suffer from my methods. Wherever you are from, it's not like that here."

The pony lowered his hoof slowly. His head hung down as she came closer.

"Please... Just, get back... Stop talking..."

"All I ask, is that you allow me to help you. I promise, I swear that I will do no harm, as lomg as you let me help you."

"..."

"We can heal you with magic, perhaps even find a way to fix that missing hoof."

"..."

"Just breathe, and relax, you're safe now."

"No... I'm not. All I ever hear are lies now."

She leaned back as she saw the face he had. The look in his eyes upon raising his head. A dark flame burned furiously, a deep blackness in his soul, a firm determination. His face wasn't that of a cornered victim. It was the face one had, when they looked down upon an insect, before effortlessly crushing it with no regret. He was not afraid. He was not panicking. His breathing was steady. He was calm, and that calmness, disturbed her.

"I told you to get back. My heart, is not wavering."

"I don't believe you have the power to-"

The hoof clip spun even faster as he lowered it to the ground. It hit the ground as a great air pressure came at her. She reeled back, but it was all so fast. Too fast. Her eyes widened as her mouth gaped open. How could she let herself walk into this trap so easily? She had underestimated him. She looked down and saw a her chest piece was cut open, and her chest had a great wound. Not deep enough for serious attention, but enough to bleed. Enough to hurt as she yelped in pain and surprise. In his terrible condition, this small pony had harmed her, and even warned her. The worst part was, if she hadn't been so careful, this attack would have been fatal. She knew this. The ground suffered a clean cut just as she did, the hoof clip still spun.

"W-What...?"

A number of guards fired their magic and struck the pony as he fired on them. The clips were small, yet burrowed deep. Many guards cried in pain. The pony tumbled and rolled on the ground, barely conscious as he coughed.

"I'm not going to let you... Do what you want... I'm... I need to... I have to..."

His eyes began to fall, the spinning clip slowed down. He fainted from exhaustion. A guard used his magic to lift the pony up, but Princess Celestia stopped them.

"He's... He needs our help. I know not the power that brought him here, but he's as confused as we are. We have to to be careful with him from here on..."

Everything was dark. There was an, echo, of some sort. Voices, barely audible, but soon clearing. A dim light that grew brighter as he opened his eyes. Princess Celestia and her pupil, Twilight Sparkle, stood at the doorway. Twilight Sparkle whispered loudly.

"He hurt you! No small bruise, or knock back, that's a very clean cut! It even goes up to your throat!"

"You're right, Twilight. But something is bothering me. He didn't act like he was invading or trying to take control. He was escaping something. Something that did all of that to him."

"He can't even use his hind legs and he nearly- Wait... What are you suggesting?"

"That there's clearly more to him than we see. That perhaps some otherworldly factor is at hand here. That it's time we ask him ourselves, what happened, and what may happened."

He looked at his surroundings, and hissed in pain. His stump had been wrapped, his body bandaged and healed mostly, even his cap was clean as it sat on a table by the side of a bed. He wasn't tied down or even restrained. He was confused. He sat up and blinked at the alicorns, then hid behind the pillow he laid on, as if it were cover in a gunfight. Princess Celestia sighed.

"I'm not going to harm you, even now. You're free from whatever force did that to you. No one here wishes you harm... I promise."

Silence. Still as the air. The pony slowly rose his head from behind the pillow.

"... Where the hell am I? An-And how can you talk!? You're a horse! Er, unicorn... Pegasus... What hell are you?"

Twilight Sparkle began to understand the feeling she had heard of. This pony didn't acylt so ponylike, let alone anything pleasant.

"You're in the land of Equestria, and we're alicorns, the Princesses of the land. You're not around these parts, right?"

"No, I'm... I'm in a whole, new, world? This isn't an alternate world, or anything like that, is it?"

Princess Celestia lifted a wing and brought it to her bandaged chest.

"Let's start with introductions. Again, I am Princess Celestia."

Twilight Sparkle waved a hoof with a small smile.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle, or just Twilight if you prefer! We may have started on the wrong hoof but, we can start over."

"Indeed. It would make things easier if we knew your name."

The pony looked down at the bed, then off to the side, a bored scowl on his face.

"You didn't chain me up or even restrain me after my attack... You could've done whatever you wanted, so you put me in here... I even feel a bit guilty for how I acted... Johnny. Johnny Joestar is my name."

Princess Celestia and Twilight smiled.

"Thank you. I told you, I meant you no harm."

"Johnny Joestar. Kind of a funny name!"

Johnny raised a brow.

"Like Twilight Sparkle is any better. What were you named after, a shade of eyeliner?"

"Hey! I didn't mean to make fun of your name!"

"You didn't have to, I'm just offended by your face."

Twilight frowned and lifted her head with a huff.

"Well, if that's the way you're going to be, I don't think there's much we can do that we already haven't! Still, at least tell us how you got here. Maybe we can help you get back."

"... It was... I... I don't know. It wouldn't make much sense to tell anyways."

Princess Celestia walked to his side.

"You don't know, what you may consider one thing may be considered something else here, it is a completely foreign land."

"Do you know of, or even have this thing called, Stands? Not like, table stands or stand up, but an energy unseen to the naked eye?"

The alicorns shook their heads. Curious as Johnny groaned.

"Figures. Without knowing what that is, even if I explain that, the story would be completely insane. The best i could give you is that I used my, magic, to throw me into amother world while in the dimension in between. A man has this magic, to hop to different worlds without any issue. It was during our fight that I ended up here."

Princess Celestia glanced around.

"Hop into different worlds...? And that spinning magic there, allowed you to escape here?"

Johnny fell under the covers.

"Yeah, I guess, doesn't matter now since I'm stranded here. Just fuck me up."

Twilight and Princess Celestia looked at each other worried. Johnny attempted to grab his beanie, but it fell to the floor. Then, it floated up by itself and onto his head. In Twilight's eyes, it was like astrange telekinesis, but in the Princess' eyes was the small creature. Like an image that faded in and away. She noticed that before leaving, it had looked at her.

"That was... Never mind. Johnny Joestar."

"Present."

"You're a very suspicous character. A lot of things weigh against you. I should have you face the consequences for your actions. However, I believe you simply weren't in your right mind. So, I've decided that until further notice, I will personally keep watch over you."

"What? How come!?"

"Normally, I would have Twilight take you to Ponyville, and get you acquainted with the way things work here. However, I've never seen such clear eyes veiled by darkness, you are like an enigma. As you are, you'd hurt somepony on a reflex or worse, out of spite. If a crime or a wrongful act occurred in front of you, would you stop it?"

Twilight opened her mouth. Of course anypony would, or she thought so, until Johnny answered.

"Why the fuck should I? It would depend, like a robbery or a fight, those aren't my problems. That's a daily occurrence, bad things happened. Sometimes jumping into it will make it worse."

Princess Celestia frowned at the lack of hesitance in the answer. How honest he was upon saying daily occurrence, the acceptance of an evil act simply there before him. That he would leave a pony to fend for themselves. Then he looked away.

"Unless it was some kid or, even if the fight was going too far. I'm not some asshole who watches, but I'm not some knight in shining armor either, I'm just a horseback rider. That's it."

There was a slight relief in both alicorns. Johnny wasn't evil or heartless, but incredibly selfish, rude to a fault. Johnny then raised a hoof.

"Hey, Warden Celestia, where's that spray can? No one used it, right? That thing is dangerous."

"Ah! That item that fell with you? It's right here, I was about to hand it to Twilight to investigate it."

"Just hand it over. I'd ever so be thankful if you didn't give a weapon to your... Sister? Daughter? Fello- Look how are you both Princesses?"

Princess Celestia used her horn to levitate the spray to Johnny. Twilight spoke out in her teacher voice.

"Well, being a Princess in Equestria is more like-"

Johnny interrupted her.

"Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up for a second, I need to get this stupid bandage off."

"Wh-Uh-Hey! You can't just ask someone a question then shut them down!"

"Just did. Am I going to have to use my teeth? I already miss hands... Oh, right."

He brought his hoof up to the stump as a clip spun and cut it away. He grabbed the spray can with his mouth and sprayed a strange creamy substance. It began to mold into a hoof. He spat it out onto the ground and fell back onto the bed.

"That thing is a Stand. It's bound to a physical object, so anyone can see it, and even use it. It's called, **[Cream Starter]** and it uses the flesh of the User to spray that weird stuff. It can heal, but also be used to smother someone or blind them. It's a weapon that makes the User it's ammo. Nothing is ever free."

He pointed at it with a spinning hoof clip.

"It had left over skin from the original User, and from the weight it has, there's still some left. That cut I gave you, use it on that. Just be careful that you don't end up using yourself."

Princess Celestia was confused now.

"Earlier, you admitted to selfishly ignoring wrong before you, and insulted my student. Yet now, you offer me medical aid?"

"I do what my heart tells me. If your heart wavers, your destined to fail no matter what, the action you choose must be that of a steady mind. I, trust the both of you, but I still don't know you. I'm gonna be me my whole life through, even if it is as a rude shit."

"We wouldn't call you anything as obscene as that."

Twilight tilted her head as she used her magic to pick Cream Starter up.

"You're so weird, but you're not that bad of a pony. Maybe you can be a better pony yet!"

"If I'm going to be here, may as well make it worth being here."

Princess Celestia smiled down at Johnny and lifted him out of bed with her magic.

"Twilight, take that to the doctor and have it applied to the wounded Royal Guards. You, Johnny, are coming with me for a tour."

Johnny swung wildly in the air as he was carried away. He fell on her back with a grunt and a glare.

"Yaaaay... A tour around your little Disney Castle here?"

"No, as of this moment, whether you like it or not. Equestria is your home, and you are among friends."

He looked down to the ground and thought. There was no way he knew back. Not at the moment. And even if he did, what was waiting for him? Death? Money he didn't care for? A new fresh life, but what could happen. Though he dared not to say it, Princess Celestia was right. He felt safe. He felt, cared for. He wasn't alone after all. He looked up at Celestia's eyes with his own. A new starlight shined in his eyes now.

"... Whatever."


End file.
